Mobile computers today are becoming more powerful and more commonly used. To stay competitive, mobile computer manufacturers are continuously making design improvements to add more features to their mobile computers. Such improvements may include, for example, smaller form factor, larger storage capacity, faster performance, longer battery life, higher resolution and larger display, faster graphics controller, etc. It can probably be said that with these expanded features, some of the mobile computers available in the market today may compete well against some of their traditional desk top counterparts.
The expanded features of the mobile computers enable them to accommodate more complex applications. Some of these applications may include productivity applications, network communication applications, entertainment applications, etc. The entertainment applications (e.g., gaming applications) may include applications that require advanced graphics capabilities and advanced audio capabilities in order to improve user experience. Although there may be many available options to improve the graphics capabilities of the mobile computers, the same may not be said for options to improve the audio capabilities of the mobile computers.